


My Finger Was Wet (Natasha x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Multi, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Finger Was Wet (Natasha x Reader) Humor

    "You need to feel for that groove where you can sink your finger in. Yeah, there. You feel that?"

    "Wow, it's so smooth."

    "Yeah. Rotate your wrist this way and place your finger here.......... Alright, now thrust like this."

     "... Okay. Like this?"

    "A little to the left... -You're completely missing it..."

    "... Can I try again? My finger was wet and slippery."

    "Wet and slippery?"

    Natasha Romanoff chuckled at _____'s predicament as she tried teaching her how to throw a knife again and again. "Of course! Having you as a teacher hits pretty hard on the nerves, Nat." The assassin smiled at _____'s outburst and nodded her consent as a disturbed Loki continued walking down the hallway he had just entered...  


  
  
    Yeah... he'd have to ask  _____ later if he competition to worry about... And after hearing the girly giggles and praises, he'd have to keep an eye out.

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is dedicated to [DarkMatterNat](http://darkmatternat.deviantart.com), whom presented the idea to me about the protagonist being taught how to throw knives by Natasha. XD 
> 
>   All rights to their respective owners. All I own is the plot.   
>   
>   
> [](http://orpheelin.deviantart.com/art/Do-not-steal-art-108854434)  
>  __  
> 
> 
>   
>   
>   
> [](http://liek.deviantart.com/art/Liek-thanks-you-32791375)  
> __  
>   
> 


End file.
